


The Key of A Flat

by Johnlock_Studies



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: John is cool, M/M, bored, favorite instrument, i am a cellist too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_Studies/pseuds/Johnlock_Studies
Summary: John learns to play the viola.





	The Key of A Flat

“How may i help you?” 

The clerk at London Music Store looked up from her computer. Sherlock was carrying his violin.

“Can you restring this please?” Sherlock rested his case on the counter. The clerk opened it, took a glance at the instrument, and closed the case again.

“Harmony? We need a set of violin strings. L-380 file cabinet, please.”  
A young girl in her 20’s looked over at the clerk before running to the storage room.

“Sherl-“  
John looked to his side, but the detective had already disappeared.

“Oh.”   
John began to wander around as the clerk took Sherlock’s violin to the back of the room.

He walked past the brass, and past the woodwinds putting his hand on each instrument and feeling the instrument. He plucked the guitars’ strings and giggles when it vibrates underneath his fingertip.

Playing and instrument wouldn’t be so bad, He thought.

Then he saw the stringed instruments. He looked at the violins on display. 

“It’d be fun to play the violin,” but Sherlock plays that. He said to himself as he walked past the small stringed instruments.

“Ah! A cello would be nice, but quite heavy.” He walked past the larger instruments.

“...perfect.” John held a viola in his hands, which he picked up off the shelf. His eye caught a mahogany wood viola, and he touched it gently.

“Sherlock?” John had sensed his best friend’s presence beside him. “ I want a viola.”


End file.
